


Chapter 3: Breathtaking

by Sully_chan



Series: Crack [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Other, Spitroasting, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully_chan/pseuds/Sully_chan
Summary: Anon and the endermen continue their sex-capade with some breathplay





	Chapter 3: Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't as long as I would like it to be, but it's not about the size it's how you use it y'know?

It was the next morning,  and  Anon was slowly waking up. They were still snuggled up to the otherwise very sticky  endermen . They let out a small, shaky sigh as they realized that the tentacles that were used to annihilate their asshole was still in there. Anon bit their lip and squirmed back against the  enderman . They moaned softly as they felt the tentacle in their ass pulsate and seem to become harder as the  it  began to move in their ass.

Anon felt tentacles wrap around their waist and pull them closer to the  enderman . Anon moaned a little bit at that and pressed back against the  enderman . Anon watched as another  enderman  began to stir.  The  enderman  got up and moved closer to Anon, tentacle sliding up the quivering  Anon’s  body and wrapped itself around  Anon’s  neck. It began to constrict as  the tentacles wrapped around and around  Anon’s  throat. Anon moaned a small and pathetic moan. They felt totally helpless against the strong and powerful endermen.

Anon squirmed against the mighty  enderman’s  tentacle that was in their ass. Anon was beginning to get woozy from the from the tentacle that was squeezing the crap out of their throat. The edges of their vision  was  starting to get dark when suddenly the tentacle relented. Anon took a gasp of much needed fresh air. It wasn’t long though before a tentacle from another  enderman  made its way into his mouth. Anon moaned and leaned their head down to take more into their mouth.

Anon felt the tentacle that was wrapped around their neck tighten again. Anon moaned around the tentacle in their mouth as their airway was cut off again. The tentacle around their neck began to squeeze and massage, as if it were trying to massage the tentacle in  Anon’s  throat.

The tentacle in  Anon’s  ass was joined by another and they both began to thrust roughly into  Anon’s  ass. Anon tried to moan but couldn’t with the tentacle in his mouth, and the tentacle squeezing their throat. 

Again, the edges of  Anon’s  vision began to fade and tears began to stream down their face. The tentacles relented after a few more moments, allowing Anon to take some ragged and labored breaths. Anon looked up at the  endermen  with surprise. They hadn’t expected the  endermen  to be so... aggressive. Anon shouldn’t have been aroused by this, but they were.

Anon tried to reach down to touch themselves but was stopped by more tentacles wrapping around their arms and pulled them away from their parts. Then, the tentacles in their ass began to move even more roughly, as if they were getting near their strange orgasm.

Anon let out a small whimper and leaned forward to take a tentacle into their mouth. Anon let out a content sigh once the tentacle was in their mouth. Anon seemed to be content in this position. A few more minutes of thrusting and face-fucking, the tentacles all simultaneously came, spewing hot and sticky fluid all over and inside of Anon. Anon moaned and came as well. Was this the first time that Anon came from the  endermen ?  Indeed  it was. And it was  spectacular . 

The endermen, once they were finished, pulled out and away from Anon and left them there to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasm. Yes, Anon could get used to this.


End file.
